True Love, Always Loved
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When ghosts from Rachel's past come to haunt her, Rook comes to save her and learn to value how wonderful of a person she is.


**A story done for the always awesome GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga! :D**

* * *

It was a long day at work for Rachel. She was ready to go home and relax.

But when she walk she outside, she walked into someone she never wanted to see.

"Hey, Rach." Ken said with a sick smile on husband face.

It was Rachel's ex-boyfriend. A cold, cruel person who stepped on Rachel's heart.

"How's it goin'? Huh? Huh, Princess?" Ken walked towards her.

"Go away, Ken!" Rachel started power-walking away, but Ken followed her.

"So, how's it going at the haunted mansion, huh?" Ken harassed, grinning in a wicked manner. "Huh? Huh?"

Rachel ran all the way to the woman's restroom and locked herself ina stall.

Seeing that smug jerk again made Rachel want to die. He was so cruel to her, the painful memories began to flood her mind.

Rachel's phone rang. She answered it without thinking. "Hello?"

"Rachel."

When Rachel heard the voice, her heart stopped.

It was her birth father, Stephen.

A very mean and manipulative man.

When Rachel and Sasha's adoptive father saw them and their mom when she was in the hospital going through treatment for her cancer, he helped them get away from Stephen and married the girls' mother, becoming their adoptive dad, or as they like to put it, their true dad.

"Hey! RACHEL! I'm talking to you!" Stephen yelled through the phone.

"STOP CALLING ME, STEPHEN!" Rachel yelled even louder. "YOU'RE ARE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE AND I'M NOT GIVING IN TO YOUR BULLYING!"

She hung up and stomped out of the bathroom to deal with Ken. "Ken! Get out of my sight!"

"Why?" Ken smirked. "So you can go home to that freak you call a boyfriend? You don't deserve anyone! Not even an ugly looking guy since you're such a dumb blonde!"

Rachel felt her heart rip in two.

"HEY!"

Rachel saw Rook in disguise marching towards Ken. Before Ken could bat an eye, Rook grabs the punk and slams him back first into the wall.

Rachel flinched. The sound of the unforgiving wall not giving an inch against Ken's back made him scream in pain.

The noise alerts Rachel's boss. "What is going on here?!"

He sees Rook giving Ken a death glare.

"Get off of me, ya freak!" snapped Ken.

Rook was on the verge of throwing Ken into a dumpster with the rest of the trash. But he had to keep his temper in check.

"Stay away from Rachel and to never speak to her again." Rook hissed. "Or you will get a one-way ticket to a black hole."

He threw Ken to the floor and the security guards pick him up and haul him away.

"Rachel," The boss said to the shaken girl. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? No, the whole next week off?"

Rachel silently nodded.

"We've been getting calls from you father. So I'll have my secretary block your father's number. He won't bother you here again."

Rachel was too upset to speak, but nods in thanks.

Rachel's boss leaned close to Rook. "Take good care of Rachel, okay?"

"Of course." Rook agreed.

Rachel and Rook headed into the Proto-truk. "Shall I treat my favorite girl to some lunch?" he asked smoothly.

"Okay..." Rachel said softly.

Rook took Rachel to her favorite restaurant for a candlelit dinner. Rachel slowly began to feel better as she and Rook chatted and enjoyed each other's company.

After the dinner, the couple return home holding hands.

Rook saw a strange look on Rachel's face. "Are you alright, my love?"

Rachel looked at Rook. Her eyes started to water, then she broke down and hugged him, crying.

Rook said nothing as he put his arms around Rachel. He walked her upstairs to his room.

* * *

In Rook's master bathroom, Rachel was changing into her pajamas while Rook sat on the bed waiting for her.

A few minutes later, Rachel came out in a blue tank top and grey sweatpants. She looked over and saw Rook smiling, patting the spot next to him.

Rachel joined him on the bed. Then Rook put her arms around her and placed his lips against Rachel's mouth.

The two lovers melted into each other's arms as they kissed and hugged. As they did, Rachel felt the tears coming down her cheeks.

Rook let his girl cry on his shoulder. "It's okay, Rachel. Everything is okay now. It's all over."

Rachel kept crying.

"Rachel, what Ken said was wrong." Rook said seriously. "You are the most intelligent, beautiful, kind-hearted woman I've ever met. So many people love you because you've been so kind to them. You give us strength, you give us hope, you give us light in a dark world. You're a truly blessed person. I cannot think of anyone as amazing as you are."

Rachel blinked her tears away and looked up at Rook, smiling at her.

Rook brushed the hair out of Rachel's face. "And I love you more than anyone, Rachel. You're everything a man could ever want. I could not think of another woman I would devote the rest of my life to."

"Thank you, babe." Rachel sniffled. She finally began to smile. "Thank you for protecting me."

"I would do it anytime." Rook replied. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel giggled as she snuggled into Rook's soft fur.

They kissed even more. So much love and relief washed over Rachel. She felt so safe and happy where she was, in her wonderful mansion, in a warm, cozy bed with her true love.

Rachel and Rook smooched, cooed, and cuddled more before falling asleep. They fell blissfully asleep together, still in each other's arms.

It started as the worst day ever for Rachel. But thanks to the love of her life, a truly loyal, devoted person, saved her and reminded her how much she's loved and how special she really is.


End file.
